Zenke
Zenke is one of the Four Heavenly Czars of Dorfa. He loves brutal, bloodthirsty fights and takes pleasure in doing misdeeds. Generally speaking, you could call him an inhumane man. Appearance Zenke is a young, fair-skinned man with menacing, deep red eyes and an always present, confident smile on his face. His unkempt, spiked hair is colered blue-grey and has some strands hanging into his face. His attire consists of a zippered, black waistcoat with two diagonal running belts which are also colored blackl and have silver buckles. Furthermore, his waistcoat is partly covered by a white colored jacket which has a very wide collar and silver clasps that are attached to black, square surfaces on the jacket. Additionally, the jacket is decorated by some violet lines that are running in triangles. Moreover, the sleeves of the jacket are colored black and the right one has some silver spikes attached to it, so his style seems to be somewhat punk-inspired. Additionally, he wears a black necklace with a noticeable, silver ornament which resembles a belt buckle and two black gloves that have some metal surfaces and spikes. On his right arm he also wears a metal bracer which is affixed to his arm with white strings. Apart from that, he wears a noticeable, margenta colored belt which has a long, silver chain attached to one of his buckles. Personality Zenke is a complete sociopathic psychopath because of his sadistic dedication to brutal, bloody misdeeds. Additionally, he delights on forcing people to fight each other, no matter their relationship and personal bonds: He especially loves fights between lovers and family members such as siblings. He always promises to show mercy to the winner, but ends up killing or torturing them anyway. He is so twisted that even women and children are not exempt from his cruelty. Apart from that, he is abusive to his own team and hates failure and defiance. Thus he often punishes them with cruel insults and even outright murders them on occasion. In addition, he seems to be a rebel and doesn't really care for rules and orders, even if they come directly from the top. His completely unscrupelous behavior and disrespectful attitude are the reasons why Sherman kills him without hesitation, even though he doesn't know about his past and his deeds. In Advent Dark Force, Zenke has an almost completely different personality. As Galdo's underling, he is a stammering coward who trembles in fear when he notices the party in the Human Ranch, and even murmurs "Ow! Owie!" when Sherman hits him in battle. However, Zenke eventually gets fed up of Galdo's harsh treatment of him and snaps psychologically, transforming into an even more psychopathic person than he was in the original timeline. Story Trivia *Zenke is the youngest of the Four Heavenly Czars, Paiga is twice his age. *Interestingly, Zenke's monstrous form when fusing with the Fury was deeply based on the kaiju, U-Killersaurus from the Ultra series due to his similar appearance. *Zenke is the only member of the Four Heavenly Czars to die in all routes. Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Fencers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists